the nanny
by goth punl
Summary: Single and Pregnant Sasuke is almost ran over by Badass businessman Naruto. The shock causes sasuke to go in labor and naruto takes him to the hospital where he ends up being the kids nanny. how will this turn out? narusasu
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Naruto uzumaki was just out for an evening drive in his orange and black hummer, he was bored out of his mind so he decided to head to the bar for a beer, _i've got no panties on, ive got not panties on, _ his phone rang.

( _**ugh sakura probably another booty call) **_ Naruto and sakura were friends with benefits but lately the sex was getting boring and sakura was too loud, he enjoyed dirty taking but he enjoyed it more if his partner could hear it. Naruto took eyes of the road for a second read the text message. but when he looked back up he gasped and stomped on the brakes.

There right in front of him was a blacked haired very pretty and VERY PREGNANT MALE , It was rare but there are some males who are born with ovaries and can get pregnant and this boy was one of them. How Naruto could tell we may never figure out

Suddenly the raven hunched over in pain.

Naruto got out of the car ' hey are you alright?

The raven looked up " i'm in labor you idiot, and its too soon wasn't due for another week.

" well i don"t think the baby agrees with ya , here lets get you to the hopsital in the mean time start your breathing. Naruto put the raven in the back seat and pushed on the gas.

So what's your Name?

Sasuke Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

The Birth

"Breath in , Breath out, Breath in, Breath out" Coach Naruto from behind the wheel, They been driving for 35 minutes and sasuke's contractions were getting closer.

" if we don't get there in the next 20 minutes you'll have to deliver my babies panted sasuke.

Babies? you mean.. you're having

yy..yeah"

Oh boy oh! look here we are " , They pulled up next to the emergency entrance. Naruto carried sasuke inside and nurses rushed over to help sasuke in a wheelchair and rolled him away.

Now Naruto could just lelf after that but for some reason he had the feeling he would be needed so he waited in waiting room.

* * *

_The delivery room _

Ok sasuke push push " coached the doctor as he sat inbetween the ravens legs holding the baby's head.

Ahh man dammit! screamed sasuke as he felt like he was being torn in two, why wasn't that stupid anestesia working.

Ok sasuke here he comes" Suddenly there was crying and the doctor was holding an baby boy, He handed the child to the nurse.

Ok sasuke your firstborn is a boy but were not done yet i see another head in there,

Ohh god i don;t think i can do it, groaned sasuke he felt drained. then the nurse had an idea, " I'll be right back" then ran to the waiting room. _**( i hope he's still there)**_

* * *

Back in the waiting room

Naruto was pacing back and forth' (_**this is ridiculous i mean i'm not even the father maybe i should go) **_Then suddenly a nurse ran up to him,

"oh good your still here sasuke needs you"

" really what's wrong"

"Sasuke just had a baby boy but there's another one coming we need you for extra support"

" okay "

They dressed naruto in scrubs and ran back to the delivery room, naruto looked at the raven he;s seen better days and was panting and shaking,

Naruto walked up to him " hey mom"

Sasuke looked at him and smiled " i was hoping you stuck around uhh"

no no don't fall asleep okay we have to get the baby out come on you're stronger than this"

Sasuke sat up a little and started to push and then in another 15 minutes another loud cry was heard.

Congratulations you have another boy "

Sasuke leaned back and smiled weakly at naruto who smirked back " you did good" Sasuke groaned

" hey you look familar like that ceo na... Ahhhh

Suddenly blood spluttered out of sasuke's ass and sasuke passed out, " what's happenin doc?

the Doctror pushed a button and two guys came in to wheel sasuke out.

we don't know sir but have to get sasuke in to surgery, please wait outside.

"But what about the babies?"

They be taken to the nusery in a minute

and they left naruto with the nurse and the babies, he walked over and looked at them, they both had the same nose and eye shape, but one looked like sasuke, black hair and eyes but other must have took after his father because he had red hair and brown eyes.

Speaking of fathers he noticed that there was no ring on sasukes finger and he didn't try to contact anyone ether, did that mean sasuke was a single parent? He was brought out of his thoughts when blacked haired baby started crying. He walked over and picked him up.

"Don't cry little one your mother will be back before ya know it"

**There you go what do you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

The Proposal

Naruto stared through the glass window of the nursery at the two little bundles, he was fascinated that those two angels came from one big angel who has been in surgery for 10 hours. Naruto looked at the watch it was getting late and he had to work soon, he had a company to run. Being ceo of the biggest gaming company in japan wasn't easy but naruto never did like easy he loved putting his brain to work coming up with new ideas and how to make them sell. He love going head to head with rival companies that try to outdo him, and he always won. The name Naruto Uzumaki was known as the king of the games.

But lately that hasn't been as fulfilling as it once was, Nobody was a challenge to him anymore. And while basking in the victory was great naruto soon became bored. So to past the time he took up some hobbies like MMA fighting where he became 4 time heavy weight champion. But then the competition went down hill because the rest of the fighter's thought that naruto was too aggressive which was true he became a totally different person while fighting , a sadistic person.

So he retired and the rest is history, Now he;s spending his spare time coming up with new ideas helping to develop them seeing as how he was a hands on kinda guy and casual sex. But now he sitting here worrying about some stranger well ... an beautiful stranger that he almost ran over but still.

The Doctor came out and the blonde ran up to him.

Well?

The surgery was successful Sasuke's body structure couldn't handle the strain so his rectum collapsed, but we managed to repair it.

Naruto sighed in relief

But...

Naruto looked up in alarm But?

Sasuke will be bedridden for a while maybe 7 months

Naruto didn't know what to think 7 months? sasuke will have to stay here for 7 months?

Can i see him?

Yes

They walked down the hall and stopped at a room door they knocked and went in, there was sasuke holding his children looking at the with wonder and love in his eyes.

Um mr Uchiha?

sasuke looked up "yes doctor"

Well i have some good and bad news , The good news is you will make a full recovery from the surgery.

What;s the bad news

Well you have to be bedridden for 7 months so i would suggest you get someone to heip you with the babies.

Sasuke looked down" these babies are the only family i have the rest are dead and their father doesn't want anything to do them.

" i'm sorry sir oh what are the children's names?

The black haired one is itachi and the red head is fugaku after my late dad and Brother.

Ok but why don't you hire someone"

Cause i can't afford it i just got layed off my last job and it's hard to find somebody that wants to hire somebody with children.

Naruto spoke up, hey i can get you a job , i own a company and could use a assistant.

Sasuke was surprised , Hey whats your name anyway

Naruto grinned , Naruto Uzumaki ceo of resangan corp at your service and if you except the job you'll havr good pay with benefits.

But how am i going to be your assistant if i'm laid up in bed for 7 months?

Because till you get back on your feet i'm going to be your nanny.

**please review pleassse**


	4. Chapter 4

The First day

" Do you know anything about raising children? Asked sasuke from his queen size bed in his temporary room. After spending a week to think over naruto's offer Sasuke accepted. Since There's was more room, Naruto moved Sasuke and the babies in his four bedroom Condo. And since Sasuke wanted to be near the babies Naruto set them up in a combined room seperated by a door. he set up a nusery in one of them put in cribs, an diaper bench, a rocking chair, two baby monitors one in each crib , one in sasuke's room next door and one in Naruto's Master bedroom across from Sasuke and the Babies.

" Nope but it's nothing i can't handle" replied Naruto as he sat in a rocking chair and fed itachi his bottle while Sasuke fed Fugaku. While Itachi immedately took a shine to Naruto, Fugaku didn't seem to care for him much, Everytime Naruto went near him Fugaku did one of two things , Start screaming his head off when he try to hold him or refuse to eat when Naruto would try to feed him. One time he even spat up on him, so when it was feeding time Naruto would hand the redhead over to Sasuke so he would eat.

Naruto couldn't understand what was it about him that the baby didn't like but he wouldn't give up, Fugaku would have to get use to him cause he wasn't going to hand him over to sasuke anymore unless he asks for him to. Sasuke rolled his eyes he didn't know about children ether he was just going by his motherly instincts. When Itachi Finished and was burped Naruto handed him over to Sasuke so he could hold him for a while.

Naruto looked at them with a Tired grin and looked at the time it was 10:56 am. He was on his feet for 10 hours running around trying to find the baby diapers, almost burned the formula, had to change smelly diapers 15 times. he even complained about it to the babies asking them how did they changed baby milk into that! and Sasuke heard it all through the baby moniter asked him was everything alright just to see what he would say but to his surprise Naruto just said "no worries This is nothin just relax Sasuke".

And Naruto waited on Sasuke too bringing him food that he cooked himself and he was a damn good cook if Sasuke said so. Also he carried him to the bathroom when he had to go, changed his pajamas and sat next to him talking to him about whatever till the crying started then he bring them in and tell all 3 of them stories til they fell asleep.

" So Sasuke how are u able to have children if you're a dude?

Sasuke looked at him" Well Actually im a hemphodite , i have both semen and ovaries and get periods.

Naruto nodded he figured as much he wasn't sure till he had to give sasuke a bath. " oh so who is the father?

Sasuke started to shake a tear up ' H.. he

"no nevermind shh "Naruto got on the bed and held sasuke back and forth

Sasuke calmed down " it alright but i'm not ready to talk about it yet"

Naruto nodded " It's fine "

**wahhhhhh!**

" Naruto i think that's for you"

Naruto groaned and got up " alright i'm coming fugaku.

Sasuke looked surprised ' How do you know?

Naruto looked over his shoulder " I know that bawling anywhere

Sasuke smiled

**well there it is and i m beggin you review**


	5. Chapter 5

5 months Later

Naruto sat on the in between Sasuke's knees while he brushed his hair. It's been 5 months and Sasuke is now able to walk around the condo a little but still had to take it easy. Now he was able to help out with babies and make naruto's life alittle easier. Little Fugaku seemed to have gotten used to Nauto because true to his word he never handed him over to sasuke regardless of how much he cried and actually cried himself to sleep in Naruto's arms. And Naruto was finally able to get alittle work done at home and at the office since Sasuke now had mobility and didn't need him as much. But when he came home he made sasuke sit down and rest while he took over. So Naruto was Ceo of resangan Corp During the day and became the Nanny at night.

Also he spend time fillin in Sasuke about his company and his duties as his assistant And to his delight Sasuke picked stuff up quick and even help him balance his checkbook. Now Sasuke was doing naruto's hair while the babies were napping.

" oh that feels good it's very nice of you to do this but you really didn't have to' Sighed Naruto as he leaned into sasuke's chest.

" Its the least i could do you work so hard taking care of the boys and me. " Sasuke smiled gently as he ran a brush through the blondes soft strands.

" You know you done more that, you helped me come up with new ideas, changed a few diapers and told stories for a change. Chuckled the Ceo.

" Yeah but the kids like the stories you tell better and those goofy versions of those nusery ryhimes. in the hickery dickery ryhime you actually squeaked like a mouse and scurried all on the floor it was hilarious." laughed Sasuke

"heh yeah well I had to do something to get fugaku to smile. He such a mean lookin baby, "

Sasuke sighed again " well you did managed to put a smile on his face , Itachi outright giggled but you know deep down fugaku loves you I can tell.

Naruto chuckled again. yeah i know, hey do you want to watch a movie later? somthing other than Seseme Street?

"Sure how about a drama"

" hell no i was thinking a action classic like the terminator trilogy?

I never seen those , are they good?

Naruto gasped " are they good? Oh are you in for a treat.

He got up and took out three dvds and put in the 45 in Dvd/tv combo. And sat back inbetween sasukes legs again.

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he continued to comb naruto's hair (_**he may not be your typical nanny but he's the only nanny for my kids )**_

Sometime during the movie Sasuke fell asleep in the comfy chair So Naruto carried him to bed and tucked in, He stared at the ravens sleepin face and slowly leaned down then suddenly loud crying jerked naruto out the spell, It was fugaku this time, Naruto sighed and turned to tend to the baby. He picked the red head up and sat in the rocking chair. When he finally calmed down and just looked at naruto. The Blonde smiled he saw the spark of love the boy had for him and he felt the same way. He loved the both of them like siblings, Their mom though was another story.

**pleasse review and be patient about the kids father he' ll turn up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

The First day on the job.

It was Quiet in the condo too quiet 8 Months and 3 weeks went by and Sasuke made a full recovery and he and the babies moved out into a nice house close to the company. Naruto thought he would be happy things were back to normal and he would be free to do what wanted when he wanted again. But the truth was he was lonely. He tried to get with one of his conquest but he felt funny about it like he was cheating on Sasuke or something. Naruto looked into the old bedrooms he had to face it he missed Sasuke and the babies. But sasuke said that he was welcome into their home anytime and Sasuke new job started tomorrow so that cheered him up a bit.

Sasuke was having a similar problem, it has been 3 weeks since they moved and he missed him ,the babies missed him, yes even fugaku. Sasuke was sure he did the right thing though he was beginning to get too attached to naruto and needed to put some space between them so he could get it straight. Naruto's job was fulfilled and now it was sasuke's turn as his assistant Naruto was his boss now and there should be boundaries between them. But Sasuke wish it was that easy.

The next day was sasuke's first day and he was nervous after leaving the twins at daycare he walked to the main building he was greeted by the staff and took the elevator to the 35, floor. Sasuke stopped to greet the secretary.

" hello im the new assistant sasuke uchiha.

The Secretary acessed him and smiled " nice to meet you my name is hinata Hyuuga, Mr Namakaze will be with you shortly. please wait over there.

( Namakaze who's that?) thought Sasuke as he sat down. two hours later the big door opened and Naruto stepped out with two other guys, Sasuke blushed he looked so serious in his armani suit, black tie and glasses. He seemed like totally different person.

" hello Mr Uchiha please come into my office"

( So Formal) Sasuke went in first with Naruto following behind , the second the doors were closed Naruto pulled sasuke into a embrace almost suffercating the raven.

" i've missed you, How are the babies are they alright?

T They're f..Fine And i missed you too B..but can you let go so i can breathe."

Naruto let go stood back to look at him wow Sasuke looked great even with baby fat in his white dressy shirt with butterfly sleeves and black slacks. He looked divine.

"Sorry"

"it's alright but Ms hyuuga said that i was supposed to meet with Mr Namakaze/

"Oh yes that's me Naruto Namakaze I just use my mother's maden name Uzumaki so i don't get reconized out in street unless of you've seen my face even then i just tell then i work there. "

" Ok then Namakaze-sama how may i assist you?

You can call me Naruto when we are alone and you start but getting me some coffee and accompaning me to a business meeting in 2 hours."

" yes sir"

The day went by smoothly and Sasuke did a very good job , he took notes when needed, gave input when asked even came up with ideas himself now that the day was over. Sasuke got ready to go pick up the kids when Naruto called him back saying wait for him. They both walked out of back entrance where naruto's car was parked.

I'll give you and the twins a ride home from now on i don't feel comfortable with you three walking around at night"

Sasuke smiled Naruto was too sweet sometimes. The drove to the daycare center and they both picked up the children , Itachi and fugaku giggled happliy the minute they saw naruto's face. The Ride home was wonderful naruto and Sasuke singing "i got a new way to walk"

They arrive at the house which was very nice even had a garden. They went inside and Naruto put the twins to bed. The Blonde walked up to Sasuke, " hey there's a company ball in 2 weeks and i was wondering... Suddenly his phone beeped, Naruto grudgenly read the message and sighed, " hold that though i have to take care of this be safe, keep the doors locked and call me if you need anything. And with that he left, Sasuke flopped on the couch ( was he going to ask me to be his date? No who am I kidding why would he want me he's a bigshot ceo and i'm ... damaged goods}

**oh what do you think he meant by that? well here is yet another chapter please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

The Ball

Sasuke was observing Naruto in his element swimming with the sharks in Rival company takeover attempts, Sasuke couldn't believe how cool,calm, and devious the blond was. Now he could see why he was known as the Badass boss around the office,was this the same sweet goof that made this children's faces light up?.

" So Danzo-san the balls in your court." naruto smirked

" this isn't over" As Danzo picked up his brief case.

" I hope not"

The door shut and naruto looked at Sasuke features morphed onto a gentle gaze. " So sasuke about what i wanted to ask you the other day is that'are you coming to the company ball?

Sasuke stared ' what's that ".

Naruto beamed It is a formal event with dancing like the waltz and stuff , but it's fun.

"oh uh i don't know i mean i have to find a babysitter but i'll let you know when is it?

" tomorrow night."

' oh well we'll see now lets get back to work here are some files you should at."

Ugh"

* * *

The night of the ball

( oh my god why now ) Sasuke thought as he fed itachi some juice. Itachi had got sick so Sasuke had to take off work to take care of him. He told Naruto but said for him not to worry, he didn't want his boss to miss out on the fun besides He already did his share of caring for sick babies.

At the ball Naruto wasn't having fun at all. Everybody was talking with somebody and Naruto was all by his lonesome well sorta women keep trying to flirt with him. He went to use the restroom, And when he was washing his hands another stall opened and out stepped an tall redhead. He stood next to him washing his hands, Naruto felt his other personalty rise he DID NOT like this guy at all.

They both looked at eachother and smiled with a dangerous edge. Then the strange man walked out, Naruto finally calmed down he knew now what he had to do.

* * *

Sasuke was getting tired itachi just wouldn''t stop crying, He looked at the time 11:15 pm. Then there was a knock on the door. Sasuke opened it and was shocked there standing in front of him in a black silk shirt with three buttons undone and black slacks , an black rimmed glasses was his former nanny. Naruto walked in gently took itachi in his arms and started to sing" sunshine my only sunshine". Sasuke was entranced naruto was really here , the ball would'nt be over for another 2 hours.

Finally Itachi fell alseep and the blonde put him to bed. He walked back in to the living room. Sasuke was lounging on the couch.

" Hey'

" hey, you didn't have to leave early on my account"

Naruto chucked and crossed his arms muscles bulging stretching the fabric of his shirt. " Please Do you really think i could enjoy myself while the kids are sick. Besides i wasn't having fun anyway i was bored out of my mind.

Sasuke was surprised, Naruto was really worried and came all the way here to check on them. He smiled " thank you"

Naruto stared saying nothing, then he went over to the Mp3 docking station, put in his ipod and Boyz ll men started playing

_**She was like nothing I'd ever known**_

_**Her eyes shine like diamonds in a field of snow**_

_**The man that destiny led her to meet**_

_**Made her feel that life was now complete**_

The blonde walked over and reached out his hand. " May I?

_**A thousand days have passed**_

_**And nights gone by**_

_**You can see the glow slowly fading from her eyes**_

_**Though she denies her pain and her dismay**_

_**Know I said this to her anyway**_

Sasuke took his hand and was pull into his strong arms and wrapped his arms around his neck while the other wrapped his around his waist

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry (makes you cry)**_

_**You'll end up killing all the love you have inside (have inside)**_

_**Can't hope to see the sun**_

_**If you don't open your eyes**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

They started rocking against eachother, The raven buried his face in to the bare exposed part of naruto's chest feeling the soft skin over steel.

_**Ooh oh no**_

_**Ooh don't let real love pass you by**_

_**I know you nervous**_

_**But take it from me**_

_**'Cause you deserve so much more than you receive**_

_**Listen to your heart and let it show**_

_**Don't hold on to your pain**_

_**Just let it go, let it go**_

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry (makes you cry)**_

_**You'll end up killing all the love you have inside (Have inside)**_

_**Can't hope to see the sun**_

_**If you don't open your eyes**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

Naruto put his lips to sasuke's ear and started singing the words and they continued to rock.

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry (makes you cry)**_

_**You'll end up killing all the love you have inside (Have inside)**_

_**Can't hope to see the sun**_

_**If you don't open your eyes**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

_**You can find a love you need**_

_**If you set your heart free**_

_**Don't...**_

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry**_

_**Don't be discouraged baby**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

Naruto then started to nibble on the ivory lobe, Sasuke gasped and tightened his arms on the golden neck.

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry**_

_**You'll end up killing all the love you have inside**_

_**Can't hope to see the sun**_

_**If you don't open your eyes**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

Naruto leaned back and stared after a few moments he took off his glasses revealing baby blues that let sasuke see the desire, the love.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered as naruto put his two fingers under his chin and started to kiss his cheek then his other, finally brush his soft golden lips against his own

_**Don't have to stay with someone**_

_**That makes you cry**_

_**You'll end up killing all the love you have inside**_

_**Can't hope to see the sun**_

_**If you don't open your eyes**_

_**Girl don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Don't you let nothing**_

_**Don't let no one take you away from love**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Ooooo see I know, I know, I know**_

_**You'll be alright**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**You just gotta believe in love, in love, **_

_**In love, in love, in love, in love**_

The hot lips lingered before pressing completely on top of his in a sweet deep kiss

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Ooh, yeah**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Don't let, don't let, don't let, don't let**_

_**Don't let, don't let, don't let, don't let**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by**_

_**Oh yeah, oh**_

_**Don't let real love pass you by...**_

And they rocked into the night. The next moring Sasuke found himself lying on top naruto's bare chest. He sat up noticing he was still dressed in his pajamas and naruto was still dressed too only that his shirt was opened. Naruto's eyes fluttered opened and gazed into sasuke's eyes with a happy expression. Sasuke stared back shyly

" sasuke?

Yes"

"Will you...

**Wahhhhhh**_**  
**_The two men groaned. " I'll get the bottles ,you get the babies" Naruto nodded and they went off in different directions thoughts filled with eachother

**Things are starting to heat up , tune in to see what happens next**


	8. Chapter 8

The Date ( part 1)

It's been three days since that night and Sasuke was still tingling all over. He was finding it difficult to be professional, almost messed up Naruto's work schedule. Naruto however seemed to forget all about it, He was the same ice prince of the company he always was but every so often he would catch the blue gaze of him. And when Everynow and then his tan hand would brush against the uchiha's and when he opened his desk drawer to get a pen he found a _blue_ longstemmed rose lying on the very top of some papers. Sasuke carefully picked it up like it was a delicate fragle piece of glass.

He was staring at it for so long he didn't hear the door open. close and lock. He gasped as he felt hot breath in his ear and long arms around his waist. Sasuke froze as a hot tongue licked his ear. " I see you found my gift" Sasuke exhaled as he turned to stare at cuprit, and was looking right into clear blue eyes. Naruto had loosened his tie and took off his glasses before claiming the pink pump lips in a chaste kiss. He pulled away as Sasuke blushed and pouted at the loss. " go out with me tonight pleeease' he purred.

Sasuke just nodded ' but what about the kids?

Naruto got an idea " why don't all three of you come to my place I can cook you dinner anything you want.

Sasuke gave it some thought " sure"

"Naruto smirked " I'll come pick you all up tonight and pack a overnight bag.

Sasuke blushed and Naruto chuckled" Nothing that you don't want to happen is gonna happen, it's just that we would'nt be packing up the kids whild they re sleeping so late , besides i missed you there.

Sasuke nodded and the blonde kissed him on the cheek and left leaving Sasuke clutching the blue rose.

During lunch break sasuke decided to go for a walk, his head was in clouds while sniffing the rose. When suddenly he bumped into somthing hard and fell on his butt, Blue rose landing at the strangers feet. "Well Sasuke it's been awhile. "

Sasuke looked up and froze, he knew that red hair and greyish cold eyes anywhere. Sasori ,the man who ruined Sasuke's life and the man who raped him. The raven just stared as Sasori crushed the blue rose under his foot and smirked. He grabbed the poor raven and pulled in into an alley and slammed him against the brick wall.

Sasuke yelped in pain as his hair was pulled. " so how have you been? Had any kids lately?

Sasuke looked up in fear ( does he know?) I saw the cribs in your house and figured you must've had kids living with you, they are really lucky to have someone as pretty as you raising them even though you are just a whore on the inside, considering how you enjoyed yourself regardless of your struggling."

Sasuke eyes started to water as the memories resufaced the way the bastard forced in legs opened and shoved into him, all the while listening to the cheers of his cronies while they watched.

Sasori then grabbed sasuke's ass and squeezed, " i wonder if you still tight, lets find out" Sasuke started to struggle " Help! And he was thrown on the ground and the redhead started to tear off his pants. Sasuke shut his eyes and screamed again " HELP NARUTO!

Suddenly the weight on sasuke was gone and heard a loud banging sound, He opened his eyes and saw sasori on the other side of the alley holding his bleedin jaw and standing over him was his knight and shining armor.

Sasori stood up and stared at the man ,sizeing him up.

" And just who the hell are you?

The man smirked" i'm the nanny"

**well well well the father is back, not for the reason you were expecting was it , see you next update**


	9. Chapter 9

The Date ( part 2)

Sasori narrowed his eyes at the blonde, " the nanny huh Well then its nice to meet you. But this really doesn't concern you."

Naruto stood tall, calm and collected " actually yes it does, now why don't you tell me what business you have with my dear Sasuke" The Raven blushed at the dear part.

" Oh just having a friendly chat before you interrupted' Sasori sneered.

" didn't look that way to me considering he was yell for you to stop, little word of warning don't let me catch you with him again are i won't be so pleasant next time" The ceo said in a underlining dark tone.

Hmph don't think this is over? And with that he walked away.

(Don't worry I don't) Naruto then ran to the poor raven picked him up bridal style and carried him to his hummer. Once he was buckled in, Naruto got in the driver's seat started up the engene and drove off. Naruto looked at the raven who had tear stains on his cheeks, He reached over and place his hand over sasukes.

Sasuke that guy is he...

" yes he's Sasori Danna the father of my kids,"

" Does he know?

"No"

Naruto focused on the road for the rest of the drive to the daycare where picked up the twins. And drove them back to Sasuke's house. Where packed up the twins and Sasukes things. Then they drove to Naruto's condo. Naruto put the twins in their old respective cribs for thier daily nap. while He did that Sasuke went into his old room and laid sideways on the bed. then he felt the bed dip and an muscled arm came to rest around his waist, felt a warm hard chest against his back and felt warm breath against his neck.

"Naruto I ...

" shh you don't have to tell me anything, Whatever happened then gave him no right to hurt you like that.

I didn't think i ever see him again and i know he wants to repeat what happened that night.

What happened?

"We met in a club one night he asked me out but i turned him down , he just gave me a bad feeling, and later i was proven right. Sasori and his friends broke in to my apartment one night and ... he raped me in front of everyone while they laughed and called me a whore. "

Sasuke started to tremble, naruto rubbed his belly gentley as he continued with his story. "I never saw him again and i couldn't report him cause he had a few crooked cops working with him. I found out i was pregnant 3 weeks later.

Naruto seemed calm on the outside but on the inside he was seething with rage. He prayed he saw Sasori again so he could kill him properly. How dare he use sasuke like that then had the nerve to try it again.

Sasuke suddenly sat up " he knows where i live and about the babies."

Naruto Sat up too" he knows he the father?"

"No and he can never find out he'll just use them. please don't let anything happen to them." Sasuke begged

Naruto caressed his ravens cheeks" do even have to ask, i'll protect you three with my life." And with that he pressed his lips to Sasukes.

"Sasuke move back in with me you three will be safer here."

The raven nodded

" Good now let put our minds to something else like our date if you are still up for it. Sasuke nodded again

Later that night The twins were down for the night and Sasuke dressed in longsleeved white frilly bodice dress that came down to his ankles , with white stockings that came up to his upper thigh. Sasuke didn't crossdress like this normally but this made him feel sexy. He didn't bother with shoes as he walked down the hall to the kitchen where Naruto was preparing dinner, the blonde looked divine in a silk red button up shirt with the buttons undone exposing his washboard abs and black slacks and shoes, Simple yet sexy. Sasuke stood in the doorway and watch as naruto chopped up veggetables and put them in a pot. The raven cleared his throat and naruto looked up, They stared at each other for a while , Then the blonde gave a sexy smirk and walked up to the raven took his hand and kissed it making the owner blush.

" beautifull"

" you too"

They sat down acrossed from eachother and ate in comfortable silence as the music played. When they were finished Naruto got up and took sasuke's hand and led him to his bedroom.

When they entered Sasuke observed the blonde's room it was 2 times bigger than his and was orange and red. He felt the blonde creeping up behind him and the another blue rose was in front of his face. Sasuke took it in hands and sniffed it smelled just as lovely as the first one did.

Then he gasped as he felt fingers undoing ties of his dress. Naruto slipped it down his shoulders till pooled around the ravens stocking clad feet. Sasuke was turned to meet Naruto's gaze and blushed red embarrassed he was standing in front of a man he absolutely adored in nothing but stockings. Naruto Slowly back sasuke up to bed making him lie down upon it.

The blonde rubbed his hands against the cotton materiel

'do you have any idea how sexy you look in these" He purred

Sasuke groaned and touches " They make me feel sexy"

Naruto growled " we did'nt have dessert yet did we?

" n..no"

Naruto smirked and ran his tougue up Sasukes shaft making him moan. Then he gentley sucked on the head'

sasuke arched " ahh ,oh god". While clutching the sheets. Naruto removed his mouth and Started to lick sasukes puckered entrance. "uhh uhhh Naruto... ooh" Then the blonde began to tongue fuck him.

" naa Naru... i'm gonna cum" And to his displeasure Naruto stopped , shed his shirt and claimed sasuke's lips while his hand grabbed the ravens meat and started pumping. " ahh ahhh"

" come on Sasuke come all over my stomach i want you too"Naruto whispered as he continued to stroke sasuke.

Naruto... oh god ahhhhh". He sprayed all over Narutos abs and passed out. The blonde cleaned them both off, took off his pants and pull the covers on them both. Naruto whispered " I love you sasuke" Then fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sasuke woke up feeling better than ever , he looked over and the blondes face and blushed, (_I can believe what we did last night we did this and that)__**, **_ He looked furthur down to see the blondes cock standing at atttention looking red and swollen , he didn't come last night. Sasuke reached down and slowing started to stroke him. Naruto moaned and squrmed a bit as the raven pushed his finger in the slit and rubbed it making the CEO's eyes shoot open.

"oh baby harder" whispered Naruto as he placed his hand over sasukes and began to guide him.

Sasuke let naruto lead him as his hand moved faster cause the vein to pulse, He rubbed his slit harder making naruto scream, " OOHH MY FUCKING GOD I GONNA CUM" And he sprayed all over himself and sasuke.

Naruto leaned over to kiss sasuke deeply " Good Morning"

Sasuke smiled gently , morning

They laid there for about 2 hours till the babies woke up, naruto took care of them while Sasuke cleaned the kitchen and made breakfast. They all sat comfortable silence well if you exclude the babies babble and banging their bottles.

" So Naruto um about us moving back in with you... naruto held up a hand.

" Stop right there, I know you gonna try to talk yourself and me out of it, but I am being dead serious. I want you here with me I love you and the babies and I'm gonna protect you three.

Sasuke eyes watered, It was true naruto did love them not just the kids but him too. Happiness swelled in his heart. Naruto grabbed his hand and kissed it , eyes full of love and adoration. Sasuke jumped into the blondes arms and gently kissed his cheeks.

Later Naruto went over to Sasukes house to get the rest of the stuff but when he got there he was in for a surprise sasuke's house was all burned up from the inside out. He walked to one of the policeman,

" what happened?

"Somebody spilled gasoline over the house and lit it up by the looks of it, We can't be too sure but one the neighbors said they saw a redhead poking around last night but he was just standing a across the street from the house, and then this morning another one show up knocked on the door then he walked to the back of the house. 2 hours later a fire broke out.

Naruto nodded and jumped into the car and drove off.

_(danm that sasori)_ but then naruto thought (_he said another redhead so there are two of them?)_

Naruto will have to look into it later he was more worried about what he was gonna tell sasuke.

**please review i want feedback**


End file.
